With the increasing of people feeding small animals, the problems relating to small animals drinking water have been taken into account gradually. At present, a specialized tray is designed for feeding small animals, which needs people to add water into the tray manually, when there are many animals needing to feed and many trays, adding water into the trays sequentially will become tedious, being detrimental to alleviate people's work for feeding small animals.
As a result, a water dispenser is in urgent need that allows small animals to add water into the tray themselves.